winxfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:SolanaCorona
Hello there, I just wanted to let you know that I had responded to your question on your forums, and unlocked Heart of a Fairy. Please let me know if you have any questions! WhiteJasmineFlower (talk) 21:47, July 21, 2016 (UTC)WhiteJasmineFlower You're welcome :D Oh, I've checked it, so far it's pretty good. The pictures however will be put in galleries, which makes it look neat. Technically, at the moment, it's just you and me editing in the comics. On occasion the other users will too ahaha but either way, glad to have you on board ^^ Oh, one more thing, when leaving a message, instead of clicking edit, just select "Leave a Message" that way, I don't have to scroll all the way up to the message. ^^ WhiteJasmineFlower (talk) 02:16, July 22, 2016 (UTC)WhiteJasmineFlower Also, one more thing, be sure to read our rules/standards, we also don't use contractions when writing in our articles so be sure to avoid that in the future. Thanks :D WhiteJasmineFlower (talk) 02:23, July 22, 2016 (UTC)WhiteJasmineFlower Not at all, you're not bombarding me with messages. It's nice to see users committed to editing. And I've unlocked all three of them for you, the unlock will expire within three days. ^^ WhiteJasmineFlower (talk) 22:48, July 23, 2016 (UTC)WhiteJasmineFlower Done. :D WhiteJasmineFlower (talk) 08:53, July 25, 2016 (UTC)WhiteJasmineFlower Hello There, The Page You Requested Soaf To Unlock Is Now Unlock. ❥The Power Of ☼ Light & Dark ☽ 20:46, August 5, 2016 (UTC) I've unlocked it for you ^^ WhiteJasmineFlower (talk) 22:40, August 10, 2016 (UTC)WhiteJasmineFlower Done. Soaf (talk) 23:05, August 13, 2016 (UTC)Soaf Hello SolanaCorona, I have read your comment on the Magix on Ice page and the comic I think in my opinion belongs to 0 seasons at all. I do recall one of them which had some Winx Club in some Food transformation that isn't related to any season. I think it a spin-off. Soaf (talk) 19:49, September 11, 2016 (UTC)Soaf Not to be rude or anything but I saw that you left some comics article that aren't finishes for whatever reason. I suggest using this website: http://winxclubcomics.tumblr.com/winxcomic as it has all the comics up to the 113th comic but it be adding more I guess in the future. Soaf (talk) 19:53, September 15, 2016 (UTC)Soaf Mind Leaving A Comment Here? [[User:BelieveInMagic814|'♫' Love]][[User talk:BelieveInMagic814| Addiction ♫''']] 12:15, September 16, 2016 (UTC) Wow, fantastic screenshots of the World of Winx. What site are you using to watch World of Winx? Soaf (talk) 00:56, November 9, 2016 (UTC)Soaf Ah, that good news to hear. I just did part of World of Winx - Episode 103/Script. I getting there to finishing it up although I did like hmm...5% of it? Oh well, watching the USA Election. I hoping Hillary Clinton wins. Soaf (talk) 01:38, November 9, 2016 (UTC)Soaf I was listening of WOW Season 1 Episode 1 again and it sounds like Super-Sue to be honest but I not really sure. Soaf (talk) 00:45, November 12, 2016 (UTC)Soaf :Hello there Solana, :Thanks for uploading images to the WOW episodes but please be sure to not crop them, as we want them to be complete. However, outfits taken from the show, and images from the comics are exempt from this rule. WhiteJasmineFlower (talk) 22:39, November 18, 2016 (UTC)WhiteJasmineFlower Page unlocked Soaf (talk) 20:07, November 27, 2016 (UTC)Soaf Pages you requested which are Love for Layla, Needless Courage and Love and Duty has been unlocked. I will know when you are finished by editing. Soaf (talk) 00:34, December 29, 2016 (UTC)Soaf :Thank you for your edit in World of Winx - Episode 109, but please be sure not to add cropped images to the articles. Repeating such an act (after third warning) can lead you to being blocked for a certain amount of time. Thank you for your cooperation. WhiteJasmineFlower (talk) 00:06, January 30, 2017 (UTC)WhiteJasmineFlower Hiya :D Yeah, we need to add them to the others, that's a lot of unlocking for me to do TTOTT ahaha I think there are some that aren't locked yet so I guess you can focus on those. Hmm, I don't think they have any official summaries of the issues though so we'll just have to do the summaries ourselves. Oh so I arranged Greta's page the Comics section, do you think this way it looks better or does it look more crowded? WhiteJasmineFlower (talk) 03:35, March 3, 2017 (UTC)WhiteJasmineFlower Unlocked all requested pages you listed on my talkpage. Soaf (talk) 11:22, March 6, 2017 (UTC)Soaf All pages have been unlocked. The page The Scream of the Banshee has been locked. Soaf (talk) 01:40, March 10, 2017 (UTC)Soaf The Stone of Memories has been relocked by BelieveInMagic814. The pages that you requested are unlocked. Please do note that Dragon's Flame is not a comic actually, it just the article of Bloom's Dragon Flame history and such. The one that is a comic is Dragon's Flame (comic) Soaf (talk) 11:17, March 19, 2017 (UTC)Soaf The stuff you recently added to Bloom and Sky's page (the season two events) is from the 4Kids dub. I thought everything on the Wiki was supposed to be based on the RAI dub. I'm confused. The Oblivious Prattler (talk) 00:57, May 2, 2017 (UTC) The Oblivious Prattler Just this paragraph from what I saw: "After hearing a rumor about Sky still being with Diaspro....She is successful and immediately afterwards Sky asks her to be his girlfriend to which she agrees." In the RAI dub, they're not talking about Diaspro. They're just talking about an "adventure" Bloom just had (going to the archive room, I think), and Sky is asking her about it. The "Will you be my girlfriend" thing didn't happen, either. Originally in that episode, Bloom and Sky are fighting over her obsession with Avalon. After she heals Sky, he just tells her, "I've been stupid." The Oblivious Prattler (talk) 11:04, May 2, 2017 (UTC) The Oblivious Prattler You're welcome. Sorry for accusing you then. So you're going through and adding to/fixing up all the couple pages? Not surprisingly, I'm pretty much the only person who's been working on Aisha and Nex's page. I'm almost done with it. Are you gonna split it up with tabs like the other pages? It might be worth it, assuming this couple is still together in season eight (I don't see why not). The Oblivious Prattler (talk) 02:23, May 3, 2017 (UTC) The Oblivious Prattler I own the comic "Nex's Test," and I've already translated it. I wanna work on that page, but I know the comics are kinda your pet project. Do you want me to leave it alone and let you do it, or is okay for me to do it? The Oblivious Prattler (talk) 19:06, May 4, 2017 (UTC) The Oblivious Prattler Hey Solana, I'm planning to change the titles of the comics. You know how it's named like: The Castle. I wanna change that, to something like Issue 1: The Castle or Comic 1: The Castle. What do you think? WhiteJasmineFlower (talk) 23:32, May 17, 2017 (UTC)WhiteJasmineFlower Ah, okie dokie, I'll start then. Yeah, the relinking thing but we can just leave a redirect when we rename it, it'll be easier that way. WhiteJasmineFlower (talk) 00:37, May 18, 2017 (UTC)WhiteJasmineFlower Tecna's Father In the early comics, King Cryos was her father, so wouldn't it make more sense to link the page to him? Also, he looked different, so maybe his comic appearance should be shown on his page. The Oblivious Prattler (talk) 22:00, May 26, 2017 (UTC) He has a wife. She shows up in "Love for Layla" (I think she shows up before that, too, but I'm not sure). I'm almost positive he's referred to as King Cryos at some point, but I couldn't find it when I looked through the comics just now. The Oblivious Prattler (talk) 22:26, May 26, 2017 (UTC) Hey Solana, just wanted to let you know I've blocked the person vandalizing the pages and I'll be deleting the pages as well. Rest assured ^^ WhiteJasmineFlower (talk) 02:21, June 14, 2017 (UTC)WhiteJasmineFlower I'm fine with your suggestion. -- 02:53, June 14, 2017 (UTC) Well, it seems Jasmine already took care of the problem. [[User:BelieveInMagic814|♫''' Love]][[User talk:BelieveInMagic814| Addiction ♫]] 14:25, June 14, 2017 (UTC)